Unpredicted Outcomes
by Oxus
Summary: Percy manages to get Athena to marry Annabeth, but when he returns he sees something that shatters his heart. Will his heart be mended and healed? Who knows. Title, genre, summary, and rating might change along the way. Since I got school, I'll be updating slowly and it might turn into a month or so until I'll update another chapter, need to think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Oxus here and this is my FIRST ever story created on here, so do enjoy. Reviews, criticism, and general thoughts on this story. **

**I don't own any PJO or HoO characters in this story, maybe a few Oc's, but that is still undetermined.**

**Pretty much a typical Annabeth-cheats-on-Percy kind of story.**

**Pairing is undecided, but might become a Pertemis.**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Percy was happy. Albeit, very happy, indeed. The Giant War was over and he finally managed to prove Athena that he can date Annabeth. It took lots of sweating, broken bones, and bleeding, but he wouldn't die from any reason, except maybe an angry goddess since he completed all her tasks without pleading to the wisdom goddess to call it quits. But, she cooled down from her fuming temper tantrum. Thinking Percy was gonna die from her near-impossible tasks.

Percy laughed at the thought of the tomato colored goddess. Percy walked up to Half-Blood Hill and saw Camp Half-Blood.( I don't know if you can see the camp from the hill.) He usually sees the regular, young half-bloods running around, playing tag, people conversing with each other, clashing from the swords at the arena, and someone getting burned by the lava from the rock climbing wall. But he did not hear those few said things since it was _night_ when he arrived from the so called "quest" he had to do for Athena.

As Percy walked to the big House since he wanted to show Chiron and Mr.D he wasn't dead.

Percy laughed at the thought about Dionysus partying while drinking wine, only to find out his partying was flawed. Percy thought about the times where he would got on very dangerous quests and coming back in one piece. Dionysus always goes into the Big House when he Percy shows that he's alive and if it's very quiet, you can hear sobbing coming from the Big House, which was humorous to the demigods and satyrs.

When Percy reached his destination he saw that Chiron was on the porch in his wheelchair, reading a book with a lantern lit with greek fire, but it didn't burn the lantern. Chiron saw his favorite pupil and smiled when he saw him unscathed or what he saw that is.

" Hey Chiron." Percy said walking to the centaur on wheels.

" Percy, was your "quest" successful, no?" Chiron stated, not looking away from his book.

"Anyways, you should get some sleep, it's already 3 hours past curfew." Chiron said, closing his book and started to roll into the Big House. "Goodnight Percy." Chiron closed the door.

"Goodnight to you too." Percy said before walking to his cabin. When he got there he started to prepare to go to sleep. Brushing his teeth, changing into his Finding Nemo pajamas, and slipped into bed. Surprisingly, he didn't have any dreams, which was great since he didn't want any for now.

Percy woke up and started to get dressed. Take a shower, brush teeth, change into aCamp Half-Blood t-shirt and some blue jeans. When he came out of his cabin, he noticed that it was very early for the other campers to wake up. Then he noticed the Hunters of Artemis coming out of their cabin along with a 12 year-old girl with flowing auburn hair and silver eyes. Percy thought she was breathtaking, then Percy casted out those thoughts. Thinking that and the gods can read minds and if he kept on thinking them, Artemis might read them and turn him into a jackalope.

Not wanting to be confronted by the feminist group of girls, he turned around and headed to the arena where he can practice and improve his skills. When he got their he saw Nico with Mrs. O'Leary. Happy to see both of them he ran to the center and skidded to a halt.

"Hey, Nico." Percy said, putting his elbow on Nico's right shoulder.

Slipping away from Percy's elbow, Nico said "Hey yourself."

Mrs. O'Leary saw Percy and pounced on Percy and started to lick him.

" Hey, hey girl stop licking me!" Percy asked and Mrs. O'Leary obeyed.

Percy patted her on the head and turned to Nico.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked

"I'm here because my dad let me for a couple of days." Nico said. giving Percy a small smile, which Percy thought it was very creepy. But nonetheless, giving his cousin his traditional lopsided grin.

"Cool!" Percy said "And the Hunters are here so that means Thalia is here, too."

"She is?!" Nico asked. "Yes." Percy said and started to think about all three of them. Percy, Thalia, and Nico together kicking monster and titan butts. And also how He and Nico will eventually make Thalia spark and unleash her fury on them since she is hot tempered. Boy she needs anger-management Percy thought about it and to him, it's true by a long shot.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. How nice to finally find you after Chiron told me you arrived yesterday night." said a new voice coming from the entrance.

Percy and Nico turned around and saw the moon goddess not in her 12 year-old, but what looks like to Percy was a teenager probably around 16 or 17.

And in the stands the Hunters were there, including Thalia with a smirk on her face.

"Told ya." Percy muttered to Nico.

"Shut up." Nico replied to Percy in a hused tone. Both not wanting to become jackalope cousins.

"Lady Artemis, what do you want?" Percy said trying not to be rude or else his life will crash down and he hadn't even proposed to Annabeth yet, but he was gonna do it today when everyone is done.

"I want you to out." Artemis said like it's obviously what she meant.

"Alright." Percy and Nico exited the arena and the horn rang.

"Well, looks like it's breakfast, you coming Perce?" Nico asked.

" Nope, got to find Annabeth and propose to her." Percy said happily.

Nico smiled and said "Go get her than."

"Alright!" Percy said before running to the Athena cabin.

* * *

><p>Percy walked to the Athena cabin and knocked only to find Malcolm.<p>

"Hey Malcolm, where is Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I really don't know Percy, I only saw her yesterday during breakfast." Malcolm said.

"Okay, thanks Malcolm." Percy said before sprinting off somewhere.

As Percy was walking back to the mess hall where the food was being served for breakfast, he heard moaning from the beach. Percy being curious, but knowing curiosity killed the cat, or maybe stupidity he went to investigate. Unknowingly, Artemis was tailing him.

Percy managed to finally get out of the forest, he saw to people kissing and holding each other also he saw that most of their clothes were gone except for the girl's bra and panties and the boy's undergarment. What Percy noticed was that the girl was blond and sounded just like Annabeth. Not believing his vision, he started to turn around, but he got a glimpse at the girl's face and saw Annabeth with some son of Ares. Percy thought why would she cheat on me. He started to tear up before running away from the beach, but the two on the beach was completely oblivious to what just happened.

Artemis saw this and also saw Percy's reaction. She felt angry at the Athena spawn for breaking the only decent man alive. She turned around and bounded off to the mess hall. Artemis was shocked that the male got his heart broken by the female which was impossible in her books, but she just witnessed it 2 minutes ago.

Percy cried in his cabin for several minutes before going back outside. It was still breakfast, so he went to get some food before his activities. When he got there he saw Annabeth. His sorrow turned to rage, but he managed to control the temper before he destroys most of the camp. The he saw Artemis looking at before turning to one of her hunters and started a conversation. Percy got his food and started to eat fast before running out of the mess hall and looking at his schedule. Great Percy thought, I have archery with Artemis and the hunters as well. Percy sighed and said "Well looks like my day got a whole lot worse."

* * *

><p><strong>That is chapter 1!<strong>

**Did I do good? I think I did. So review and tell me how do you feel about it. Criticism is helpful. This is first story so bare with me.**

**Anyway I might post Chapter 2 sometime in a week or a couple of days so peace out until Chapter 2, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He****y everybody! Oxus here chapter.**

**So anyway, should I make this Guardian of Hunters, completely New Group Like Hunters, etc.**

**Me=Don't own the PJO or HoO characters in the story**

**I love pie. Pairings STILL undecided.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**No POV**

After Percy taught how to handle swords and the different positions to hold a knife, he rushed to his cabin to get his bow. The bow was sea-green and when pulled back a sharp water arrow would appear since he would miss a gajillion times even if he was completely focused. Last time he shot an arrow, he almost made Apollo crash the sun chariot into Artemis' cabin, which to say was funny when Artemis beat the crap out of him when she almost got hit as well.

As Percy was walking to the range, his foot got snagged in a rope.

"What the...?" Percy said and suddenly he was upside down, dangling. _I wonder who did this._ Percy thought then he heard giggling and hands clapping together. _Well that answers that._ Percy saw several hunters looking at him with smirks on their faces since a "stupid" male got snagged in the trap.

After a couple minutes of laughter from the hunters and Percy feeling queasy from staying there for too long, they finally had their fun and left, but leaving poor Percy still there. Then he noticed a water source. Percy smiled and closed his eyes and the water turned into a giant knife that started to cut the rope, but he forgot to cushion himself when the rope was cut and plummeted on to the ground and blacked out.

**Time Skip 3 hours after Percy's fall.**

Percy woke up to see he was in a very white room. He sat up and saw Apollo with a grin on his face. Apollo was in his 17 year-old form and in his hands were a bottle of water and ambrosia in the other.

"Hey, that was a nasty fall, huh?" Apollo said smirking while giving Percy some ambrosia.

"Yeah." Percy said while taking the ambrosia and putting it in his mouth. "Wait, why am I here? All I did was fall down from a 14 foot tree." Percy said very confused.

"You hit a rock when you landed on the ground, so you almost broke your entire scalp and backbone." Apollo said, pointing to Percy's heat and back. His top half of his head was wrapped up with bandages and his back also, so he won't bleed out and die. "And Percy, you're needed in the Throne room."

"Thanks Apollo." Percy said before turning his body so his legs were on the side of the bed and got off of it and started to walk out while Apollo was working on a horrid haiku.

Percy walked out to see Olympus newly designed thanks to Annabeth. _Annabeth_. That struck a nerve in Percy's heart. he started to tear up, but managed to hold it in before walking around some more. As Percy walked closer to the Throne Room, he saw many minor gods and goddesses such as Hecate, Nike, Morpheus, Hypnos, etc. going to the exact same place. Hades, everybody was going there ranging from satyrs to demigods from both sides. Percy was confused. _Was this supposed to happened now?! I thought it was tomorrow! Or maybe I didn't listen, typical me._ Percy thought. He also wondered what's the meeting about.

Then Percy saw Leo and Calypso walking together and they were holding hands. _Leo got a girl._ That surprised Percy since it was Calypso, and not Reyna since Leo after the Giant War flirted with Reyna, which DID NOT go well one bit. It ended being a dagger fest and lots and lots of pain. But, Leo managed to grow the relationship between him and the female praetor.

Percy ran up to Leo and Calypso and said "Hey guys." happily. Both of them turned around and saw the Hero of Olympus and smiled.

"Sup Percy!" Leo said, giving him a bro hug.

"H-hi Percy." Calypso said shyly, seeing her crush before the Repair Boy was even known.

Percy smiled and the three of them went into the throne, but Percy saw his father with glaring at Zeus. Poseidon saw Percy and looked at him with pity. _That is not a good sign._ Percy thought.

"Alright, now that we can get the meeting started, but we need a few people to leave the Throne Room. That would be the minor gods and goddesses and Percy Jackson." Zeus boomed. (pun intended) Many people gasps before a scream fest started to erupt in the Throne Room.

The gods were trying to settle the screaming down, but were drowned about by the rage of the minor gods. Hestia was watching from the hearth, sad that her family was not acting civil and kind to each other. She glanced over at Percy and she was shocked, Percy had little hope. She tried to comfort Percy and give him hope, but Zeus interrupted her goal.

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered. (Intended) "It's final, both the minor gods and Percy Jackson must leave the Throne Room."

Knowing that his word was final, Percy and the minor gods left the room, only to sit on benches outside of the room, and a T.V was out there to show what was happening. Percy sat by Hecate and Hebe while Morpheus was asleep.

"I wonder why I'm not in it." Percy said, "This is a reward ceremony, right?" Hecate looked at Percy sadly.

"I don't know young hero." Percy nodded at Hecate and continued to watch the screen.

**In the Throne Room.**

"Now, we should gift these heroes for helping us in the Giant War." Zeus said with pride, looking at Jason. But, Leo frowned and so did Nico, Frank, and Hazel.

"The shouldn't Percy be here too?" asked Leo.

"Don't worry about him." Zeus said giving Athena and Ares a smirk and they did the same.

"Anyways, do you Heroes of the Seven, Nico, and Reyna accept godhood?"

"Yes." Jason, Piper, and Annabeth said automatically.

"Y-yes." said Hazel and Frank, a little unsure on their choice.

Leo thought about before looking at Calypso, which she nodded and he nodded to her and said,

"Yes." While Reyna and Nico were still deciding then Nico looked up and said,

"No." Then Reyna said, "No." too. That surprised the gods before Zeus got all mad and stuff and stood up and raised his masterbolt.

"_No?!, You don't want our gifts?!" _Zeus said, his eyes harsh blue type color. But, Hera managed to calm him down.

"Fine." Zeus said before asking Percy to come in.

* * *

><p><strong>With Percy<strong>

When they called Percy's name he stood up and said his goodbyes to the minor gods and started to walk into the Throne Room. As he walked in, he felt a strange feeling that something is about to happen. Percy walked up to the middle, then immediately got tangled up in a celestial bronze net, courtesy of Ares.

Most of the gods were confused while Poseidon was furious on what was happening. While most of the campers from Camp Half-Blood were smiling deviously, which made Camp Jupiter feel like something was wrong.

" Percy Jackson, you are being accused of assisting Gaea during the Giant War. Do you say that these sayings are true?" Zeus said smirking. Ares and Athena also smirking while Annabeth was too.

"I didn't!" Percy said, struggling to get out.

"Liar! You know what you did! We have it on camera. And you also cheated on my daughter with someone else," Athena said smirking and then creating a screen. It shows Percy conversing with Gaea about everything that Annabeth and the gods were planning, and it shows Percy kissing another girl, topping it off.

Percy stared at the screen with confusion. He knows he wasn't conversing with Gaea and, Hades, he doesn't even know the girl in any shape or form. People from the Greek side looked at Percy with anger and started to whisper among themselves, saying that Percy did that to be a hero and did this for the fame. The Romans the exact same as the Greeks. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth looking at him with disgust and anger while Leo, Hazel, and Frank looked at the screen in disbelief. But one thing that Percy caught was Artemis' look of disgust and the Hunters looks as well.

"You see? Percy is a traitor!" Zeus boomed with fake anger, knowing that the demigods were believing that it was true. "Let us vote to see the fate of the traitor." "Who votes for the scum to be killed?" Zeus said.

Percy saw nearly everybody from both camps raised their hands and the Hunters also, people he barely knew and vice versa raised their hands. He saw Annabeth, Jason, and Piper raise their hands as well. In the council, Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hera, and Artemis raised their hands and Percy knew that he lost the vote already.

"Who votes for the traitor against having the traitor killed?" Zeus smirked because he knew he won already.

Percy saw people like Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis and people he was close and/or fought beside during both wars. He also saw Nico and Thalia raise their hands, the Hunters shocked that their lieutenant raised her hand for the traitor. Percy was thankful when Reyna, Hazel, Leo, and Frank also did to. In the council, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hades, and Hephaestus raised their hands as well.

But Percy knew that it was not enough. He thought _Why did they do this?_ Percy thought. He looked over at the campers, and wondered why did they do this. He was saddened that Jason and Piper voted for him to get killed. That wasn't even him!

"The vote is done and" Zeus said before standing up and having his masterbolt in hand "you will die." Zeus said before throwing his bolt at Percy. You can hear screaming as the bolt hit Percy and he flew to the wall and fell after he was hit, struggling to stand up. Before Zeus could throw another one, timed stop and a portal came out and a woman appeared.

"Who are you?" Percy said before bringing Anaklusmos into a defensive position.

The woman said" I'm your ticket out of here." while smiling, then walked back to the portal before turning around to face Percy and said"Aren't you coming?" Percy not really seeing a better option walked up to the woman and both entered the portal and time began again.

Everybody looked at the spot were Percy was killed or so they thought that he was and Zeus said "Meeting Adjourned." before everybody else started to walk out to Camp.

Leo looked at everybody in disgust and started to walk away when Jason tried to talk to him. Thalia was pissed, she was angry at her fellow sisters and wouldn't talk to them, even Artemis. When they got back to camp, Annabeth tried to talk to Thalia like that event didn't happen, but Thalia slapped her and stormed off, leaving a mark on Annabeth.

This would happen everyday. Fights would break out and over half of Camp Half-Blood was destroyed due to the fights. Jason tried to talk to Leo, but Leo would always yell at Jason for being a stupid idiot and he should die. Same went with Hazel and Piper. Nico was mad over the campers betraying Percy and basically killing hi. Nico felt Percy's presence in the Underworld after he visited, trying to find Percy.

Three days after the incident, the gods were yelling at each other. Apollo ignored Artemis' calls which hurt her a little bit, but it was pain nonetheless. Basically it was pandemonium in the Throne Room. Hestia was sad by the fact that her favorite nephew was killed by her brother which made furious and wanted him to burn in her flames, but she knew that it wasn't right to do that to family. Poseidon was furious that his favorite son was killed and he took it upon and killed some random son of Zeus, which he hasn't known. It was chaos in both areas which would eventually become more than just a nuisance, but much more dangerous and bloody.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Chapter 2 everybody! So, love it, hate it? Anyways review, comment, criticize, or anything else<strong>

**Anyways see y'all in Chapter 3!**


	3. Author's Notes 1

**Author's Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>This story MAY OR MAY NOT BE A PERCABETH! <strong>

**I hate, absolutely hate when Annabeth cheats on Percy, then Percy goes off somewhere, and he returns and POOF! Annabeth and Percy are together again. **

**So Percabeth is a highly unlikely choice for the pairing, but I made this because it opens for more options and pairings rather than the canon one, Percabeth.**

**So, you can review to tell me what pairing you want and why is it good after this incident. OR PM me and tell me who do you want with Percy and why do you want it.**

**Also, I might start working on my profile since it's bland right now.**

**And Chapter 3 will come around December 18 or 19 so bare with me, ok?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Oxus here with Chapter 3.**

**So the pairing is still undecided, but leaning towards Pertemis.**

**As always, I don't own any PJO or HoO characters in this, whatsoever.**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

As Percy walked out of the portal, only one word passed through his brain: wow. It was beautiful, nature, the buildings, and the aroma was breathtaking. The woman chuckled at his face as they continued walking towards a building that looked like a castle. But, Percy, soon became suspicious that the woman came right to him instead of any other person in the world.

"Who are you?" Percy said, breaking the silence as they walked closer to the castle looking thing.

The woman stopped and so did Percy and turned to him and said "I am Hemera." while smiling. Percy knowing who Hemera is, dropped down on one knee and bowed to the goddess. Hearing chuckles from the goddess, he looked up to see her laughing while holding her sides.

"Please don't bow to me, Perseus." Hemera said finally getting her grip and said "Come, we are late."

As Percy and Hemera walked even closer to the castle, Percy asked "Where are we going?" Hemera looked over her shoulder and said "We are going to the council." Percy thought _What council? _Percy was starting to understand what she meant by council. _Great, now do I have to see Gaea again?_ Percy thought while entering the building.

It was just like the Olympian council building except more original. Percy was looking around the place and accidentally bumped into the day goddess. Hemera looked at him and Percy muttered a quick apology before continuing the walk towards the doors. He was nervous on meeting the council, especially Tartarus, Nyx, and Gaea since he had some sort of feud with them.

"Are you ready, Percy? Try not to piss of any gods while we're here, okay?" Hemera said while smirking on the last part.

"I'll try not to." Percy said nonchalantly. Hemera smiled and opened the doors to the throne room. Percy saw many faces from the people on the thrones and the people thats standing. Percy thought that this was going well and that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone, which was the best choice to Percy. But that thought came crashing down when he heard someone say "You!" Percy turned around to see a very angry goddess one her throne while the other gods were looking at her. She was pale, had mud brown hair with grass green eyes. She wore a sleeveless Greek tunic. Her throne was made up of rock and earth.

Percy thought _Crap, I knew that I'll see Gaea and she'll see me, but I didn't expect this quick!_

_Time to act innocent._ Percy thought and said "Who, me?" while pointing to himself.

"Yes, you!" Gaea screamed at him.

"What did I do?" Percy trying to keep up the act, but he knew that it was gonna fail.

"You killed me and my children and now that you're here" Gaea said while getting her sword out "I can kill you!" Gaea lunged and Percy expected the blow to connect with his body, but it didn't. When Percy opened his eyes he saw a guy with pale skin, sky blue eyes ,and white hair holding Gaea down while she was trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. Finally she stopped and the guy let go of her. Gaea looked at Percy with hatred.

"Hey I remember you, you tricked me!" Nyx shrieked out at Percy. _Great! _Percy thought_ Now two of them remember me?! When is Tartarus gonna be the same?_ Percy was not having a lucky day right now.

"Yes I did." Percy said casually and smoothly. Trying to get out of the throne room as fast as possible, not wanting a third primordial remembering him in a bad way. But sadly, the Fates thought otherwise.

"Yeah me to." Tartarus said with literal fire in his eyes. Percy moaned out aloud, why did everyone had to remember Percy in a bad way? The other primordials and the people were looking at Percy, surprised that he already has 3 primordials, albeit some of the most powerful of the group, enraged at him.

"Wait! How do you three know him?" said a guy with a tan, blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Well" Percy started, "Gaea was trying to kill us on Earth and I killed her and sent her back to Tartarus, or that's what I thought t least." Percy finished off Gaea's part.

"I know the other two since I fell into Tartarus, both trying to kill me, but tricked Nyx into thinking I was a tourist and she wasn't in the tour. So I tricked her to make it too dark for even her to see anything, which was funny at first." Percy said while smirking at Nyx. She didn't take that too well and growled at Percy, but Percy was unfazed.

While Percy finished, it was hauntingly quiet, which made Percy uneasy. Until people went back to their conversations and the primordials shrunk down and walked over to Percy which made him even more nervous. Gaea, clearly not liking that she was walking towards her enemy. The guy that stopped Gaea's rampage held out his hand. Percy took it.

"Hello Perseus, I'm Ouranos, primordial god of the sky, and you know my wife already." Ouranos said the last part, pointing to Gaea who had scowl on her face. She held out her hand, but it looked force and she put on a forced smile as well.

"You already know me,_ Perseus."_ she said with poison in her words. Percy forcefully took her hand and they shook hands which was awkward and tension grew between the two and the rest. Both took their hands and either wiped the disgusting filth in their hands *cough* Gaea *cough*, while the other smiled at the next primordial. Which was Hemera.

"I'm Hemera, but you already know that. Hemera had tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. The guy beside her said to Percy.

"I'm Aether." He basically looked like the Apollo of the group, which was not goo in Percy's book. Nyx looked at Percy and the guy beside her said,

"I'm Erebus and you already know Nyx here," The guy that had a hat on for fishing said,

"I'm Pontus and this is Hydros." He pointed to the guy who had the same hat on. The guy that was buff and fit said to Percy,

"I'm Ourea." Tartarus gave a forced nod at Percy, since he already knew the sea spawn.

"I'm Eros." The guy that was being fawned over said it. A woman walked up to him and said,

"I'm Ananke." The guy that had his arm around her waist said,

"I'm Chronos." Percy almost took out Anaklusmos, but he knew that it wasn't the titan Kronos or Cronus.

Then two people two came up to him.

"I'm Thesis." the woman said and the man said,

"I'm Phanes." then both walked back to the group. A woman that had a blue dress walked up to Percy and said,

"I'm Thalassa ." Then the last two walked up as well.

"I'm Ophion and this is Physis." and all three of them walked up to Percy. Percy was glad that it was over. But then the primordials bowed down and all the other people bowed as well. Confused, Percy turned around and saw a woman about 6'6 and had flowing black hair and her skin was pale. While her clothes had things like stars go around her Greek tunic, and her eyes were like endless voids.

"I'm Chaos, the creator." Chaos said and Percy was stunned that he forgot to bow, but he didn't like bowing, even towards the creator of the universe.

"So, are we done with the introductions?" Percy said exasperated.

"Yes and I would like to ask you a-" Chaos said, but was cut off by Percy.

"No." he said.

"But I did-" Chaos tried to say, but was interrupted by said person again.

"I said no." Percy was getting irritated, but also Chaos was fuming slightly while the primordials were looking between the two.

"Can you let me finish?!" Chaos nearly screamed at Percy and he forcefully obliged.

"Good, now would like to receive my blessing and the primordials as well?" Chaos said hopefully which surprised Percy. But he got suspicious and said,

"And why that is?" Percy asked.

"I want you to become my heir." Chaos said which left everybody stunned.

"W-w-why m-m-me?" Percy said, he was shocked as much as everybody else.

"Cause I know that you won't become corrupt and you'll be a good leader towards everybody. You're loyal and I know that you can handle this position." Chaos said with hope in her eyes. The primordials agreed, some grudgingly.

All eyes were on Percy, which made him nervous. He was just asked if he would become heir to Chaos, which was big and his decision could decide everything. But seeing truth in her words, Percy thought that if it was anybody else, they might become corrupt and start to destroy universes and kill millions of people, and no one can even do anything. So going with his thoughts and gut he said,

"I accept." Chaos smiled and pulled Percy into a hug and said, "Thank you." Percy also smiled and hugged her back in a mother-son relationship way. Everybody cheered and started to congratulate him. Chaos signaled him to follow her and she asked Percy a question,

"Would you like to be my son?" Chaos said, looking at Percy hopefully. You see, Percy's parents died during the Giant War when a group of hellhounds attacked their apartment. When Percy found out his heart broke. Percy smiled at her and said,

"Yes." Chaos squealed and pulled Percy into a hug and said,

"You can call me mom now, son." Chaos said happily. Percy smiled at his new mother and said,

"Okay, mom." Chaos smiled and both of them went into a different building that looked like an apartment.

"This is where I and the primordials live and now, you do too." Chaos said as they entered the building. Percy saw the kitchen and the living room which had a 70 inch plasma screen, a Ps4, an Xbone, and all sorts of stuff and games. Then they walked up the stairs and he saw rooms with the names of the primordials and the last one, down the hallway was Chaos' room.

"So where is mine?" Percy said excited to see his room. Chaos laughed at his actions and said,

"I still have to make it, hold on." She closed her eyes and next to Chaos' room had Percy's name on it.

Excited, Percy ran to the room, opened the door, and was shocked on what he saw. In the room it had a 65" flatscreen, a pool, an aquarium, and a view of the city. Percy was awestruck that he stood in the center. Mouth agape, and a laughing mother in the doorway. Percy turned around and hugged Chaos and said,

"Thank you." Chaos smiled and hugged her son back and said,

"You're welcome." And both of them left the room. The primordials entered the place and saw Chaos and Percy talk about stuff like how he was welcomed always to the place and that she had business to attend to and left. Leaving Percy to do what ever he wanted to. He walked upstairs and went to his room, the primordials came along as well to see his room.

When they entered it, they looked shocked. Aether and Pontus sat down on the bed and whistled. Phanes and Ophion looked at the aquarium. And the rest plopped some where on the ground and Chronos turned on the T.V. and it was about the Greek gods and goddesses.

Aether said "Dang Percy, you have a better room than all of us." Many yup's were heard among the group and Percy smiled with pride since his was the best. Percy left his room while the gods watched a show on his T.V. Percy went into the living and turned on the Ps4 he started to play a game that had him as the main character and he had to fight everybody in his universe. From people like Thalia and Nico, to gods like Artemis and thought that it was fun and he continued to play it for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 3! And for people who don't know what an Xbone is, it's basically Xbox One, but in shortened form.<strong>

**So yeah, Percy now living with the primordials. Don't worry the Olympians and Percy's friend and not-so-friends will return on a later Chapter.**

**And I looked up the Primordial gods just to be sure I said all of them and make sure I didn't misspell them or anything else.**

**Anyway review and comment on which pairing you like to see here and become true. Just so you know, I'm routing for Pertemis.**

**No Yaoi, no threesomes, and/or no harems whatsoever, because it's either weird for me to type it or I don't know how to make that kind of story so only straight couples, okay?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Oxus and I'm here with Chapter 4. It's been awhile. eh?**

**Well the reason is that I've spending time with family and never really felt like updating.**

**But I'm back and the pairing is still undecided. I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

2** years later...**

Life was great when Percy joined the primordials and Chaos adopted him. Slowly, the relationships of Percy and the primordials began to get better. Gaea now to Percy, acted like a motherly figure towards Percy, which he liked since this side of Gaea is caring and loving. Percy and Nyx's relationship hasn't really changed though. After 2 years has passed since he met the primordials and 3 years since he and Annabeth tricked Nyx.

Percy was walking towards the castle where his mom is a.k.a Chaos. She called him from the house since she needed him urgently. Tagging along was Aether and Hemera since they really didn't feel like teleporting over.

"I wonder what Chaos wants." Aether said to Percy who also wanted to know.

"Probably something dire." said Hemera, but she knew what that something and she feared for Percy. She knew that Percy has been training for these past years, but the his powers might get out of hand and blow up the planet that they are on.

When they reached the castle and went to Chaos' office, they saw the other primordials there already.

"So, what do you need me for mom?" Percy asked.

Chaos was calm in the outside, but she wasn't in the inside. She didn't want to endanger her son from those vile Olympians, but she wanted to help. Even though they almost killed her son. She wasn't sure if she should sugar coat it or just be flat out with him.

"Well... the reason is that...I want you to help the Olympians." Chaos said unsteadily and she closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Percy looking calm.

"Okay mom." Percy said before walking out the room. Chaos sighed before turning to Ouranos.

"Get the 1st and 3rd battalions ready for this." she ordered.

"Okay." Ouranos said before turning around and walked towards the army sector.

**With Percy...**

Percy was walking back towards the primordials' house and started to think what his mom said.

_I have to go back? _Those words replayed over and over again. As Percy got to his room, he started to pack the things he needed like his swords and his bow. Also he took the hover board that Chaos gave him.**(Just like the Ex gears from the Sonic riders series.)** Chaos appeared at his doorway and walked over to her son and gave him a cloak and she snapped her fingers and his appearance changed.

"This cloak will mask your face and only people like me and the primordials can see you and the new look for when someone takes the cloak off and you can change your appearance to it's original form." Chaos said.

Percy looked at himself in the mirror and saw he had white hair with black eyes that looked just like Chaos' eyes. He had pale skin and appeared 2 inches shorter than before. Percy nodded at his mom and she pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe please." Chaos said.

"Okay mom." Percy said before heading out to the ship thats gonna take him to his past life.

As Percy walked, he thought about his time here on this planet. From the pranks with Aether to the beatings from Nyx. He silently laughed at those thoughts. Then those thoughts immediately were forgotten and new ones took its place in Percy's mind.

Percy scowled at seeing that god-awful camp, and those stuck up Olympians. The ones who betrayed him, but Percy still wanted to see the people who hadn't betrayed him like Thalia and Nico. His cousins...

Percy really missed his cousins. But, Percy thought that both were dead either from the Olympians or some monsters. Just thinking about it made Percy's blood boil.

As Percy reached the ship, he saw soldiers that had Chaos' symbol on it and wore black armor and topped it all off with a cape which varied from pitch black to white. Percy was confused, _Who are these people? _Percy thought as he slowly walked. When he reached the front, he saw the primordials giving out a speech to the soldiers. And when the speech was over, everybody went to the ship, but Tartarus stopped Percy from entering the ship, Percy raised an eyebrow, confused on why he couldn't go on the ship.

"Percy, you are coming with us to the Olympian council." Chaos said softly.

"Alright, I guess." Percy said before the primordials and Percy teleported to the council.

**Back to Earth and its problems...**

The Olympians were going at it their usual squabbles.

Hera yelling at Zeus for cheating on her...again for the umpteenth time.

Artemis yelling at Apollo because she's older than him and not to call her Arty. Although, Artemis noticed a slight change from her younger sibling, he's not as bright before Percy's death. This worried Artemis, even though that she looks like she doesn't care, but she cares even if he makes her want to kill him or shoot him.

Poseidon and Athena having a scream fest on some random topic.

And so on...

But, Hestia wasn't talking. She nearly gave up hope after Percy's death. Those thoughts alone made her cry in her temple for weeks, even months before she manned **(or womaned)** up and eventually started going to these meetings, but the hearth was burning slightly, almost non-existent from seeing and feeling so little hope from her family.

Hades just stopped going to Olympus completely. He stayed in his palace in the Underworld. Persephone saw him change from miserable to very miserable. She tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. She even tried to seduce him so they can have some _fun,_ Hades wouldn't budge one bit. He missed his nephew and hated Zeus for what he had done. Nico rarely left the Underworld. He was saddened by his death and felt that the camp was full of traitors.

Thalia was questioned on why she voted for Percy to live in the hunt and Artemis herself. She would always tell them that he is her cousin and a friend that is better than all the hunters and Artemis. When a hunter, Phoebe to be exact, said that Percy was worthless and deserved to die, Thalia went off on her, nearly killing Phoebe for insulting her best friend. After that, she left the hunt and stayed at camp, but she retained her immortality.

She thought that camp was the worse. Annabeth tried to talk to her, but she ended up with a electrified punch to the face, breaking her nose and some other bones. Thalia stayed in Hades' cabin, though Hades never minded it since he understands what's happening.

As the meeting was about to begin when Hades decided to show up this one time, there was a portal and 19 people came out of it.

**Percy's POV**

Zeus got off of his throne and had his lightning bolt out.

"Who are you people?" Zeus said as he readied his bolt to throw and kill us which was absolutely impossible, but also dumb.

Chaos stepped up and lowered her hood **(All of them had hoods.)**

She said "Is that how you treat your great great grandmother?" Chaos finished with a smirk on her face.

Athena realizing who she is, got off her throne and bowed down.

"I'm sorry Lady Chaos for our rude greeting." When everybody else heard this, they did the same, even Zeus, but he did it forcefully.

"You may rise." Chaos said.

Athena being the questioner asked "Why are you here?" Chaos looked at her coldly making her physically flinch.

"I am here to help you, or better yet, lend some help. My brother Order has awakened and he awakened the Titans. Both are massing their troops and are prepared to destroy everybody that stands in the way, including you, Olympians."

Chaos beckoned us over and whispered to us "Reveal yourselves."

One-by-one, each of us stepped up and introduced ourselves. When Gaea revealed herself, the Olympians blasted godly energy at her. She closed her eyes and put her hands forward to protect herself and everyone else reacted and tried to protect her, but I was faster. I got in front of her and took the blast of energy with force. When Gaea opened her eyes, she saw me in front of her and she smiled softly and whispered a thank you to me, and i gave her a curt nod while Chaos was saying that Gaea was good and she doesn't mean any harm.

When I had to take off my hood, I froze. I didn't come up with a name to replace Percy since I changed appearance.

I was trying to think of a cool name.

Omega? No. Alpha? Nope...

I cursed in Greek since I didn't come prepared, but a name popped in my head.

I took off my hood.

"I am Nebulae." I said, proud of myself for accomplishing a problem quickly. I should get an award, not anything that shows the female anatomy, especially naked women.

"Well, I should be going now, so bye." Chaos said before teleporting out of there.

I started to walk out of the room. Then I turned around and looked at the Olympians.

"We'll be at Camp Half-Blood if you need us." I said before teleporting to the camp with the primordials following.

**End of POV**

**Time is 12:05.**

As Percy walked to the borders of the camp, the campers rushed out and held their weapons while a group of people came forward.

Percy saw the one person that he didn't want to see, Annabeth. Someone had their hands around her waist.

_So, she has another toy to play with._ Percy thought. Also behind her was Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and some other campers.

"Who are you?" Annabeth said as she looked at Percy/Nebulae.

"I'm Nebulae, son of Chaos and I was sent by her to help you with a war that you cannot win. Although, I would love to see this planet explode, but sadly, I cannot." Percy said and he said the second part to himself.

The guy that had his arm around Annabeth said "You are weak, I can beat you because I'm the best swordsman in the whole universe." He smiled cockily at me and Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and the campers agreed.

Although, the primordials were snickering at him for saying that.

"Is that so?" Percy/Nebulae said."And if I may ask, who are you?"

"I am Matthew Thunder, Son of Zeus and the most powerful demigod and the Hero and Savior of Olympus. I'm blessed by three Olympians and carry the Curse of Achilles and I challenge you to a duel."

This guy was getting on Percy's nerves. This guy was cocky and Percy was gonna beat the cockiness at of him.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Percy/Nebulae said.

"At the Arena, 3:00 p.m." Matthew said.

"Okay." Percy/Nebulae said before walking off to set the cabin that he was gonna stay in.

**Time Skip to 2:30.**

As Percy was getting ready for the pointless duel.

"You already won." Ophion said, smirking because he knew that Percy was gonna wipe the floor with him.

"I know Percy said before walking out, the primordials right behind him.

As it reached 2:50 p.m., Percy entered the arena and saw that the Campers and Hunters was there. Even the Olympians were there because Zeus wanted to see his son wipe the floor with Nebulae/Percy.

Percy saw that Annabeth was talking to Matthew and everyone else was cheering him on.

_If he knew that I'm gonna wipe the floor with him, but first I wanna have some fun._ Percy thought before getting ready. Swinging his sword and getting in his ready stance or maybe his toying stance.

Matthew got in his stance, Percy felt Matthew's power has increased. Smirking, he knew that the Olympians blessed him. He can feel all the Olympians power except Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes.

_This will be even more hilarious when I'm done with him._ Percy thought before seeing Matthew charge at him. Percy merely dodged to the left and punched him in the stomach. Matthew groaned before he charged again and started to wildly slash at Nebulae/Percy. Percy just blocked all of them and started to counterattack.

_This is too easy!_ Percy thought before stepping side ways and slashed at Matthew's side.

Both pulled back. Matthew had cuts all over his body and was panting. But Percy was not even breaking a sweat.

Matthew summoned lightning and shot straight towards Nebulae/Percy. It connected and a dust cloud formed. When it dissipated. Nebulae/Percy was gone. Matthew smirked.

"That was easy." Matthew said. Everyone was cheering because he took down a son of Chaos.

"My son is the most powerful demigod in the entire universe." Zeus said smirking.

Matthew started to walk away. But, something smashed into him from above.

When the dust cleared Nebulae had his foot on Matthew's head.

"Pathetic, just pathetic." Nebulae said before taking his foot off of him and turned around. But, Nebulae turned right back around and kicked Matthew in the gut and sent him flying into a wall.

Everybody was stunned. Matthew was defeated. Zeus was pissed because his son lost.

Percy/Nebulae walked out of the arena.

_This will be interesting._ Percy smirked before walking back to his cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 4 and I tried making it longer to make it up to you guys.<strong>

**Sorry if I wasn't updating. But, spending sometime with family.**

**Anyways Pairing still undecided.**

**So tell me what couple do you want. **

**I'm routing for Pertemis, but it's you, the viewers, choice.**

**Oh yeah, Happy Late New Years and getting back to updating in 2015.**

**See Ya in Chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone. Oxus Here With Chapter 5.**

**Since I'm Getting Different Ideas For Percy Left and Right, Percy Will Be Single Till The Time Being.**

**Sorry For That.**

**As Always, I Don't Own Any Characters, Except Some Of The Oc's In This, They're Mine.**

**Here Is Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**No POV**

Percy was in the cabin that he was staying in, as well as the primordials. 1 hour has past since he kicked Matthew's butt straight to the curb. He accused Percy of cheating which Percy just ignored him. Matthew started to inflate his ego even more when he said that he cheated and of course, the campers, hunters, and the Olympians believed him, except a select few of all three that knew Nebulae won fair and square.

The Percy heard something like a ship enter the airspace. Percy was confused. Were they under attack? No, Percy thought that it must be someone else. He went outside to check it out and saw people crowding the entrance of the camp.

Percy saw that the ship was the exact same ship that he was about to board. He knew that the soldiers that he saw earlier must be in the ship. Soon the door opened and several soldiers came out and started to unpack the stuff that was in the ship. Percy/Nebulae walked towards the front, shoving and pushing people out of his way, which included Matthew, Annabeth, Athena, and Zeus.

A girl about 18 in black armor with a pitch black cape with white outlines stepped up to Percy/Nebulae. Percy saw the girl and thought that she was breathtaking. Then he thought _Great, I thought Artemis was breathtaking, now her? _

"I am Makayla Shade **(****My Oc.)**, Daughter of Nyx and I'm the Commander of the Chaos Stormbringers. **(Random Army Name.)**" said the girl that Percy thought was breathtaking. Percy observed Makayla's features, more like her body.

Makayla was 5'8. She had pitch black flowing hair, shadowy grey eyes, and pale skinned. She had a feminine body, B-cup breasts, perfect curves, and long, athletic legs. Her voice was hypnotizing.

Percy was staring at her which made Makayla uneasy. Then he remembered were he was and what she said and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Nebulae, adoptive Son of Chaos and Heir to the Void." Makayla grabbed his hand and they shook. _Man, her skin is so soft... _Percy thought. A couple seconds later they let go and another soldier came running up.

"Everything is set up, Makayla," Said the soldier before looking at Percy, "Who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Makayla blushed at that. "No he isn't, not yet atleast," She said the last part to herself. "And he is Nebulae, Son of Chaos and Heir to the Void." when Makayla said this, the soldier dropped to his knees. Percy felt uneasy and beckoned the person to stand up.

When the soldier stood up, the person took of the helmet and Percy saw a girl that looked about 19. She had pale blue eyes with a hint of silver in them. She had blond, curled hair just like Annabeth, which struck a nerve to Percy, and had fairly tanned skin. She also had a feminine body, C-cup breasts, perfect curves, long legs.

"I'm Callisto, Daughter of Hemera," Then another soldier came up and took of his helmet. He looked about 19. He had platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tanned skin. He had a swimmer's build just like Percy. "And this is my boyfriend." The guy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Daniel, son of Aether." Percy grabbed his hand.

"I'm Nebulae, Son of Chaos and Heir to the Void."

Percy guided them and the soldiers into the cabin that everyone will be staying. Percy counted 20 soldiers excluding Makayla, Callisto, and Daniel.

After a family reunion, Percy headed out to train his archery skills. Percy was top notch with a bow ever since he joined the primordials. He can easily beat the hunters and possibly beat Artemis.

As Percy got to the Archery Range, he saw the hunters and Artemis there, shooting their bows at the targets. Knowing that he might get turned into a jackalope if he got close to one of them, he took the farthest one which was 5 targets left of Artemis. As he summoned his bow, the hunters and Artemis turned their heads and saw Percy shooting his arrows like someone shooting a gatling gun, only times that by 2.

One after the other, the arrows split each other. The twanging of his bowstring was barely making any noise compared to other stuff. the hunters were amazed that someone was firing arrows faster than their lady, while Artemis was scowling that someone was besting her in her own domain.

As Percy finished firing, he made his bow vanish and started to walk to the pavilion, leaving a bunch of stunned man-haters, and the man-hater herself.

As Percy entered the pavilion when was about to blow, signaling that it was lunch time, in 2 minutes. Seeing this he summoned his guitar and started to play a song that he knew.

**Collide by Howie Day (I Love This Song, Even If It's Old.)**

**The Dawn is Breaking**

**A Light Shining Through**

**You're Barely Waking**

**And I'm Tangled Up In You**

**Yeah**

As Percy was singing some people were heading towered the pavilion since the horn blowed. Some people heard the singing, Artemis, the hunters, the primordials, and the soldiers.

**I'm Open, You're Closed**

**Where I Follow, You'll Go**

**I Worry I Won't See Your Face**

**Light Up Again**

**Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes **

**Even The Wrong Words Seem to ****Rhyme**

**Out Of The Doubt That Fills My Mind**

**I Somehow Find **

**You And I Collide**

Unknown to Percy, people were at the pavilion and saw Percy/Nebulae singing. People listened as Percy/Nebulae sang. Some people were actually enjoying it while others, like some of the Olympians, were skeptical about him singing.

**I'm Quiet You Know**

**You Make A First Impression**

**I've Found I'm Scared To Know That I'm Always On Your Mind**

**Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes **

**Even The Stars Refuse To Shine**

**Out Of The Back You Fall In Time**

**I Somehow Find**

**You And I Collide**

Percy was oblivious to the people watching him sing. The primordials were smiling at his singing, and they started to lightly laugh since they knew that Percy doesn't like when people listen to him sing.

**Don't Stop Here**

**I've Lost My Place **

**I'm Close Behind**

**Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes**

**Even the Wrong Words Seem To Rhyme**

**Out Of The Doubt That Fills Your Mind **

**You Finally Find**

**You And I Collide**

As Percy was almost finished, he started to feel presence all around him. _Crap! They heard my singing! _Percy thought before deciding to finish the song first.

**You Finally Find **

**You And I Collide**

**You Finally Find**

**You And I Collide**

Percy finished the song with a bang. When he finished, he saw everybody in the pavilion and they started to clap and whistle. Percy felt actually better. Then that vibe went away.

**Time Skip: 3 Days Later...**

Percy was at the Big House with the Olympians and the Cabin Councilors. The primordials left 2 days ago, but Percy asked Eros if any of the primordial goddesses like him romantically. Eros concentrated, but saw no love for Percy in any of the primordial goddesses romantically.

Anyways, Percy was sitting at the table, board as always when he came to these meetings before his betrayal. They were discussing on what just happened a day ago.

**Flashback: One Day Ago...**

Everyone was doing their normal routine when they heard the horn blow and people saw a army of monsters and their leader was wearing bright gold armor. _Hyperion. _Percy thought before grabbing his sword, not Anaklusmos because it could give his position away. Soon everybody including the Olympians were in their armor and had their weapons out.

As Percy jumped into battle, he started to swing with deadly precision. Cutting and disintegrating monsters left and right slashing at them and parrying when they tried to strike him down. Everybody else was also doing their part. But, Percy saw several monsters carrying a unconscious Artemis away. He quickly ran over to Artemis before they could do anything naughty to her and slew them. Artemis regained conscious and looked up at Percy/Nebulae.

"Thank you." She said before losing conscious again.

"Apollo, Artemis is wounded." Percy/Nebulae said and Apollo appeared in bright flash and taking Artemis in his hands, giving a curt nod to Percy and vanished to the infirmary.

As was just a handful of monsters and Hyperion were left. Percy ran up to Hyperion.

"You and me, to the death." Percy/Nebulae said, pointing his sword at Hyperion dangerously. Hyperion chuckled and brought out his sword.

"I accept." Hyperion said with malice and evil rolling of his tongue.

Both got ready and dashed forwards and struck each other's sword.

* * *

><p><strong>So That Was Chapter 5. Sorry If It Was Shorter, But I'll Make The Next One Longer, I Promise.<strong>

**Anyway, Kinda Blew Down The Percy and a Primordial Goddess Away, Sorry If I Made Some People Mad, But I Did Like The Suggestions About It.**

**Maybe I'll Do Another Story About Him And a Primordial Goddess Together.**

**So, Pairing Is Still Undecided.**

**Anyways, I'm Oxus And I'll See You In Chapter 6.**


	7. Author's Notes 2

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With An Author's Note.**

**So Anyway, I Am Starting On Chapter 6 As I'm Typing This, So Be Ready For That.**

**Also, After Chapter 6 Is Posted, I'll Be Working On Another Project, Not On Here, It's My School Project.**

**But, The Main Reason For This Is That I Made A Poll On Who Should PErcy Be With. **

**So Go Check That Out And Vote One Who Should Be The Lucky Girl or Woman.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Oxus here and I'm here with Chapter 6.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna put up a poll for the pairing of my story so vote on that.**

**Yes, If You See The Poll, I Opened Up The Primordial Goddess Pairing.**

**I Don't Own Percy Jackson.**

**Sorry For The Wait People.**

**Here Is Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

As Percy and Hyperion clashed swords, Hyperion sent a fireball at Percy, but Percy absorbed it and shot it right back at him with more ferocity. The fireball hit Hyperion and sent him flying to the forest. As he got back up, Percy lunged at him and started to slash at him.

Slash, Slash, Slash, Dodge, Parry, Slash...

That was the pattern Percy replayed in his mind. He would slash at Hyperion 3 times before dodging one of his sword attack, then parry his second one, then he would slash at his feet. This continued until Hyperion had enough of it and called a retreat.

"Until next time demigod." Hyperion said, sent a fireball at Percy before flashing out with his army.

Unknown to Percy, the fireball connected with its target and Percy flew straight to Camp Half-Blood. He crashed near the infirmary. As Percy got up, his cloak was tattered and burned, then it fell apart. Percy cursed to himself as people saw his face, but due to his mom's smart thinking, his appearance didn't look like his past life at all. He muttered a thank you to his mom, which is Chaos, and received a you're welcome from said person.

Percy stood up and walked to Apollo, who was in the infirmary, tending the wounded.

Percy asked Apollo, "How many casualties?"

Apollo turned around and said, "At the most, 100 total."

Percy cursed under his breath. That was a problem. Now, this side has 100 less people on it, which could be the doom of them.

"Alright." Percy said before walking out and seeing the battlefield in ruins. Having craters and holes that could go down to Tartarus.

One thing that itched Percy's mind is that how did Hyperion manage to get out of the tree. Was it his on power or was it a far greater power? If Percy knew, he would've figured that out already. However, Percy did feel a strange presence lurking in the shadows. He walked to the Chaos cabin to check the soldiers. As he entered it, he saw Makayla sitting on one of the chairs that belonged to the dining table while the rest of the soldiers are all over the place from the floor to the couch to the walls.

Percy saw Daniel talk into a walkie-talkie and later put it in his pocket and turned to see Percy looking over the troops.

"I messaged Chaos. And told him what happened." Daniel said softly.

"And what did Chaos say?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"That since it was difficult for the troops to fight them without causalities as well as the campers, she's sending her most powerful forces, **The Guardians of the Universe. (Yes, I did take this from Guardians of the Galaxy, so no hating.) **

"Is it those guys from the movie?" Percy asked very excitedly and imagined Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Drax the Destroyer coming out of a Chaos space ship, but that idea got destroyed as Makayla stood up and stalked towards Percy. This made him uneasy. As she stepped closer, Percy closed his eyes and a sharp pang went through out the room. Percy jumped back in pain and clenched his cheek, which was red, as he saw Makayla with her hand out.

"What was that for?!" Percy yelled at her. Makayla just folded her arms over her chest and sighs heavily before sharply looking at Percy.

"They are not them, they are different." She started, "They are Chaos' top forces and they personally train with her and can match her power." Percy was stunned, he was her son and he isn't even close to Chaos.

"So they are here to help us save the Olympians?" Percy asked.

"No." Daniel said. This made Percy really confused, aren't we here for the protection of them. Percy was starting to question a lot of things now.

"Why we're here is something else." Callisto said as she walked into the room."We aren't here for this camp, we are here to destroy it. We're just protecting them for a little before Chaos gives us Order 66. **(This is a Star Wars reference. If You don't know Order 66 means, in Star Wars (Sorry if Spoiler) Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gives this order and all of the clones under this plan is ordered to use lethal force to eliminate Jedi to the point in near extinction. Sorry if I said anything wrong here, just going from the top of my head.) **"It's when we will eradicate these insignificant slobs and revive master's husband, then they will rule this universe. And the order should be today or tomorrow."

Percy was horrified at this plan. He didn't want them to kill all of them. He doesn't understand why would his mother do this.

Soon Percy went to bed and fell asleep. He opened his eyes and saw a man that looked just like him.

"Ah Perseus, it's such a grand feeling to meet you finally." the man said with a toothy smile. Percy didn't trust this guy one bit.

"Who are you?" Percy said itching towards his sword.

"Well, I'm you to be exact." the man said. Percy didn't believe he was him.

"You lie." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I am telling the truth and from here on out." Percy waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"So your name is Percy?" Percy asked the man.

"Yes, I am Percy Jackson." **(I'm gonna call him Percy 2.)** Percy 2 said, smirking at Percy's face.

**Percy/Nebulae's POV**

"So, anyways, why do I feel a lot of power in you?" I asked the doppelganger of me.

He smirked at me and said, " I'm a Galactian, which means I'm a guardian of a certain universe. There are numerous of us since there is a lot of universes." His smirked shortly after started to go away, "However this universe doesn't since Chaos killed him and corrupted him and made him her husband. But we killed him and sent him away to our jail. She is trying to revive him and when she does, it'll be the end of all universes."

"We can't let that happen!" I exclaimed at Percy 2.

"There is a way. Ruin Order 66 and it will be the first step of stopping this madness. So you need to stop and kill all the Chaos soldiers in the camp." the Galactian said.

"Alright!" I said before pausing for a bit, then turned to the clone.

"How am I suppose to take down an entire army of soldiers in Camp Half-Blood when the soldiers are trained by Chaos?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll give you my blessing which increases a crap ton of stuff." the Galactian said before turning around and turning right back.

"Hurry, you must wake up! Chaos can sense us talking, but she doesn't know it's you. Go now!" he said before I blacked out and I woke up and found myself in the same bed from last night.

I needed to get ready just in case Order 66 is ordered. I'll going against old allies and friends. But first, I needed to my equipment.

As I was ready, I went out the door and saw several soldiers and campers talking in a happy tone, but I knew that it was fake and they were planning to backstab them once the order is put set and ready to be executed.

I saw Makayla, Daniel, and Callisto waving at me, beckoning me to join them. As I got closer to them and sat down. I see Makayla take out her communicator and turned around and saw several soldiers do the same thing. Curious, I look and see Chaos looking at them and two things came out of her mouth.

Order 66.

I stiffen and saw several of the soldiers nod and I heard Makayla say yes to Chaos and close the connection.

I suddenly hear Percy the Galactian's voice. "You must stop them at all cost! My blessing gives you enhanced speed, strength, power, gives you the ability to create anything with your mind, and gives you the ability to unleash your true power and make you be even more deadly with a bow. Now go and protect your family!"

I listened to him and once he was gone from my head, I rush to the Dining Hall were I know the campers are. when I reach it I see the Chaos soldiers already killing some of the campers while the rest and the gods trying to defend themselves.

I grab my bow and took aim at a Chaos soldier with a arrow notched in and let go of the string and saw it impale the side of a Chaos soldier's head and the soldier fell to the floor, dead.

All eyes went to me once that happened.

Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So That Was Chapter 6 and Did I Surprised Anyone?<strong>

**Yes Chaos and The Army is Bad and Will Wipe Out The Camp.**

**Sorry If If It Short.**

**So Anyways, Don't Forget To Vote On Who Should Percy Date.**

**I'll See All Of You In Chapter 7, Peace Everybody and If You Have Questions, PM Me and I'll Try My Best To Answer Them.**


End file.
